


Beauty Treatment

by emilyevanston



Series: Avengers as Parents drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Therapy Dog, bucky the parent, stay at home dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: When your children decide to decorate Bucky in his sleep, he lets the spa treatment continue once he wakes up





	Beauty Treatment

Bucky snoozes on the couch while you’re in the shower getting ready to go to work.  All around him chaos runs wild.  Ajax, his PTSD service dog sits watching, wagging tail as the twins decide that a sleeping daddy is a good daddy to decorate.

The two toddlers Stevie and Becca have been on a mission.  It had started when Becca was playing with a toy pony and it attached itself to Bucky’s arm via the magnet in its hoof.  That had then led to some experimentation.  Other toys didn’t stick.  The magnets from the fridge did though.  But not to both arms.  Stickers stuck everywhere.  He was now covered in them from head to toe.  They were in his hair, over his chest.  On his cheeks.  Down his legs.  Everywhere.

When you finally come out of the bedroom dressed and ready to go into work you completely lose it laughing.  Bucky startles awake.  “What?  What’s so funny?”  He stutters, sitting up and looking around dazed.

You walk over and kiss him, pulling a Mulan sticker from his hair and putting it in the palm of his hand. “I would have thought with all that military training you’d have learnt never to let your guard down.”  You chuckle.  “You look very nice.”

Bucky looks at the sticker in his hand and then down the length of his body.  “Ajax!  You’re supposed to keep an eye on things.”  He groans.

The chocolate Labrador just wags his tail, his tongue lolling out.

“You’re a traitor!”  He sighs, then scoops his two children up into his arms.  “And you two and a whole slew of trouble.”  He says and blows a raspberry on Stevie’s cheek, followed by Becca’s.  They both squeal and kick their legs.

“You look pweety, daddy!”  Becca coos when Bucky puts her back on the ground.  She pats her hands on his chest making sure the stickers are stuck firm.

“Thank you, sweetie.”  He replies kissing her forehead.

“You should do daddy’s makeup and hair.”  You suggest, smirking.

Both the twins start jumping up and down excitedly.  Bucky looks up at you and rolls his eyes.  “Really, doll?”

“Pwease, daddy?”  Stevie begs.

Bucky laughs and shakes his head.  “Sure, pal.  Say goodbye to mommy first.  She’s going to work.”

The twins toddle over to you and you crouch down to hug and kiss them both.  “You be good for daddy.”

You then lean down and kiss Bucky.  He cups your jaw and and holds you in place as he gently sucks on your bottom lip.  “You be good for, Ajax.”  You say, when he lets you go.  You  give Ajax a pat, he looks up at you still wagging his tail.

“Have a good day, doll.  You got anything you want for dinner?”  He calls out as you gather your stuff and head to the door.

You smile back at him. “Surprise me.”

When you leave, the twins start tugging on Bucky.  “Come on, daddy.”  They say in unison.

Bucky drags himself up off the couch and follows the kids to the bedroom.  Ajax jumps to his feet first running to the bedroom and doing a sweep of the room.  Bucky goes to the bathroom and grabs a hair brush and some of Becca’s colorful hair ties and clips.  He also grabs your makeup and brings it back to the bedroom and puts it all on the floor before sitting down cross legged.

Stevie picks up the hairbrush and starts brushing it through Bucky’s hair.  It catches in the tangles that have formed while he was napping on the couch.  “Ow, ow, ow.”  Bucky yelps.  “Be gentle, pal.”

The instruction doesn’t work and Bucky is subjected to a few more painful runs of the brush through his hair before Stevie moves on to putting the colorful butterfly clips in his hair, saving Bucky from the scalp pain.

“Was dis?”  Becca asked picking up a palette of eyeshadow.

“That goes on your eyes.  Like this.”  He opens the palette and wipes the applicator through the darkest pink.  “Close your eyes.”  Becca closes her eyes and he wipes the makeup over her eyelids.  He then holds up the mirror in front of her.  “Open them.”

Becca opens her eyes and squeals with delight. Stevie comes and sits beside his sister.  “Me too, daddy.”

“Sure, pal.  What colour?”  Bucky asks.

Stevie picks a metallic teal colour and Bucky puts it on his eyes.  Both toddlers then go about applying the eyeshadow to Bucky’s eyes.  Becca doing one eye pink and Stevie doing the other teal.

They went through all the makeup in a similar way.  Bucky doing it on them first and then they’d repeat it on him.  The lipstick they did on themselves and on him.  When they were done all three of them had brightly coloured faces.  Bucky picks them up and carries them into the bathroom.  When he sees himself in the mirror he starts laughing.

“Look how funny we look.”  He says as he slowly gets control on himself.  His hair is covered in rainbow butterfly clips.  His face is made up in that bright uneven way only toddlers can pull off.  He still has magnets on his metal arm and stickers just about everywhere else.

“We look pwetty, daddy.”  Becca says, firmly.

“Yeah.  You’re right.  Very pretty.”  He agrees.  “Shall we take a photo and send it to mommy?”  He pulls out his phone and Stevie and Becca squish their cheeks up against Bucky’s.  He holds his phone.  “Say cheese.”  He says and snaps the photo.

The toddlers both look at the photo and Bucky brings up your number texting you the photo.  “Now, is it time for lunch?”

“Yes, pwease daddy.”  Both children chirp.

He puts them both on their feet and they toddle off in the direction of the kitchen.  Ajax trots off after them.  As he watches them disappear through the door he takes one last glance at himself in the mirror and smiles.  Happy that his life has finally taken a turn back to something good.


End file.
